


Come back hiccup

by Kalibroon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Slighty abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalibroon/pseuds/Kalibroon
Summary: Taking place after How to train your dragon 2, Hiccup is now cheif. New tasks, new responsibilities, new beginings. Everything was going well until Hiccup starts to act more discourteous. He started yelling at everyone in anger, he’s changing..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a bit of “low abuse” Like slapping someone and yelling at them. Nothing extreme. Hope you guys like it and I will be posting more often in FanFiction.Net. And leaves a comment/Review. That gives me more..inspiration. As of now I updated in FanFiction.Net and now one reviewed which makes me upset cause I spend time writing it even and I was upset in that week and now no one is saying anything. So again please comment and hope you enjoy it.

A week after the whole drago fiasco.

Everyone from the village was at the great hall eating supper. This whole week, we had 2 tasks to do which is to get fish. And half of us took down the ice. Tomorrow we will wait for Hiccup to announce new plans which will probably be to start fixing the houses that were destroyed, which was at least 3/4 of berk. Making mostly everyone sleep at the great hall.

We had some unexpected guests from Wingmaiden Island, Berserker Island and Outcast Island that had just came about 15 minutes ago. They had all brought supples (Tools, Food, and water). They are still loading crates to supply house.

And hiccup was nowhere to be found. He was supposed to be there to greet them and thanked them but he wasn’t. Well It was fair for him to not be there since they came without telling us.

No one has really seem him since he was making busy making plans. He had plans to fix the houses, He needed to go to a meeting with other chiefs, he needed new traders, etc.The only time I see him is when he gives orders to berk and when he took a nap; it was around 2am and he came to sleep next to me. About 30 minutes later he left. I begged for him to stay; again he just slept for 30 minutes after not sleeping for hours. but he refused. This is just not good for his health and right now he is probably still working on his new plans.

I said goodbye to the gang and got hiccup a plate of chicken and rice; his favorite.

Our guests; Heather, dagur, Mala, Minden, Alvin, and about 10 of their troops went to stay at the great hall. I left with Stormfly, taking her into her stable and gave her some fish.

“I’ll see you tomorrow girl” I said as I gave her a kiss on her head and left.

I went to hiccup’s house and Knocked the door. I waited a few seconds and no answer. I entered anyways.

“Hiccup?” I said. Still no answer

I went upstairs to his room and opened his door. He was just sitting there on his desk, writing.

“Hiccup, why you didn’t answer the door I-“ said as I put the plate down and got I close look at his face. Oh no..

Hiccup was just a mess. His hair was a mess. He has bags on his eyes. He looks like he was about to pass out.

“Hiccup you need to stop working and start getting some rest” I said, putting his pencil down.

“Astrid I can’t. Im the chief, I need to be there for my people, I need to ge-“

“You need a break after everything that has happened. Look, I can even be acting chief for tomorrow, you can’t perform your duties like this.” I said as I tried to get him to stand up but he refused.

“I’ll go to sleep in a while, just let me finish this, Im almost done” He said taking my pencil from my hand

“No Hiccup you always said that. You’re never close to finishing.” I said as I took his pencil away from him again and now he just looked at me with a irritated face.

He banged his hand on the table “YOU wanted me to be chief right?! so just let me do my duties!!” He quickly stood up and he grabbed my arm tightly, taking his pencil back. I whimpered. His eyes widened after. Hiccup rarely screamed at me and grabbed me like that. This was just no like him.

“I am so sorry astrid. Im sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or scream at you.” hiccup said as he examined my arm. There was a red mark which will go away soon; it wasn’t that bad.

I nodded.

He sat down “Im sorry I just don’t feel like myself. I mean, I was automatically pronounced chief when I got here. A few days ago I got a letter from our traders that they quit, they feel that being connected to us, could bring them trouble. Then I mailed other traders and all of them rejected.. And the whole incident was just..traumatizing.” He said that last part quietly, looking away. I moved closer and I could see tears forming in his eyes.

“Hiccup” I said as I gave him a hug. “We all miss him hiccup but..what happened, happened and-“

“It was my fault” He said, his voice cracked.

“No it wasn’t. It was drago’s, he m-“

“I was stupid, Im an idiot who thought that I can convince Drago to appreciate dragons. Im an idiot!” He said letting go of me. Putting both his hands on his face, he broke down, crying.

I rarely see hiccup cry and I just hate seeing him like this.

“Don’t say that hiccup. You’re the most bravest and smartest Viking I know. You tried to bring peace without using violence, that’s the hiccup we know and love. Drago is the one to blame. He made that bewilderbeast control toothless. You’re not the one to be blamed. Just please remember that” I gave him a hug.

“I love you” He said quietly.

“I love you too Hiccup” I said

We stayed like this for a while until I heard his stomach growl.

“And that reminds me. When was the last time you ate?”

“Ummm. In the morning”

I stared at him

“Umm. Like 4 days ago. Sorry I was just busy planning stuff out, mildly.”

“And that’s why I brought you, you’re favorite food, Rice and Chicken” I said picking up the plate from the table and placed it in his desk. And I finally saw a smile on his face. There’s my hiccup. He ate everything on his plate, I even went to get him some more. After that we just had a conversation.

“And you need to talk to us hiccup. We’re you’re family Hiccup. We work as a team. Every chief need help. Stoick even had my father, Gobber, and Spitelout to help him. You can’t just push us away. Fishlegs had some pretty greats ideas and you ignored him. Snotlout along with the twins were worried about you, Your mother and I tried to get you to eat, I even hear other people talk about you. How you’re so tired and pale. Everyone is worried about you. Why did you just push us away?

“I just... I feel like I should do things by myself.” He said as he stood up and just laid down on his bed.

“Like this job just messed me up. Being chief means to just be the one responsible and dependent on everyone. Until you reasoned with me.”

I went lay down with him; on top of him

“And Im will soon be your wife, I’m soon gonna be called-“

“General Haddock” Hiccup said as he kissed me. “And I will always be by your side forever and ever no matter what. I will be your second in command” I said as We kissed again.

He laid down beside me. A few minutes passed and I was stroking his soft auburn hair.

And he soon fell asleep as I did too.


	2. An Angry Hiccup

“Changing topics..how’s the job so far”Dagur said

“Im already stressed. It’s just that we have a lot of work from the aftermath of the whole dragon fiasco”

“We’re sorry we didn’t do anything hiccup, We were visiting some other family members outside the archipelago and Our people do go anywhere without our orders and presence. When we heard what happened, We made berserk Island go on alert, No one goes in or goes out” Heather said

“But we mailed our guard to send 10 boats to help but they haven’t even came back and we assumed they were dead”

“Good thing you didn’t bring any more. This is not like anything we have faced before. An armada with a bewilderbeast. We almost didn’t won this battle”

“We are also sorry. We just never heard of what happened since we are outside your archipelago” Atali said

“And we seems to be effortless in this battle” Minden said

“Same here Chief, We never heard.” Alvin said

“It’s alright everyone. Again this battle was just tough with that bewilderbeast. But we made it” I looked at the window. Suns’s rising

“Ah Chief Haddock, It’s almost time for you to go. We’ll also be leaving” Alvin said as we both stood up and shook hands.

“Alvin, Dagur, Mala, heather, Atali and Miden, thank you all for your donations”

“No problem brother, If you need more just mail us”

We all said our goodbyes and They all soon left.

I went to my house and Astrid was nowhere to be found. She’s probably at the great hall cooking with the other people.

“Mom?” I said

“Yes son?” She said, coming from the kitchen

“Morning mom. Just came to check if you came back and on Astrid”

“Oh yes. I came around 3am. I’m still trying to get into the habit of sleeping early. And Astrid is at the great hall” Mom said. When she was at her Island, she and Cloudjumper would fly all night long. Not worrying about time since she was the boss of herself.

“It’s alright mom. Oh and are you done with the cloak?”

“Yes I just finished it right now.” She said as she took the cloak from the chair

“If you need it to be more smaller just tell me” She said giving it to me

“Thanks, It’s looks perfect”

“Well go on son, Put it on. Look i’ll help” She said as I put it around me and She buckled it together on my new tunic. (The one from the httyd 3 trailer)

“Well you look handsome” I smiled.

“Thank you mom” I said as she kissed my cheek

“Well Im off to The great hall. I’ll see you later son” She said as she opened the door to find toothless.

“Go on toothless, Praise the Chief” She said as we both laugh.

“How do I look bud”

He bowed

“Err I take that as good..you can stop bowing now. You know I don’t like it when someone bows at me”.

“And. Can you believe it. I was a boy who couldn’t even pick a hammer up and was the embarrassment of berk and Now I’m the chief of berk. And you were just a dragon flying on your own, by yourself. And now we’re both leaders of our own.” I said as I scratch his head

“Vrmmm”

“Now lets go get breakfast” I said as we went outside and parted ways. Him going to the stations and Me going to the great hall.

When I entered, everyone was just staring at me with smiles on their faces.I got uncomfortable but I smiled. But then I saw Astrid and she was smiling and so I truly smiled. We had our own table for the gang. I get to sit in that big chair that used to be my father’s. Along me, astrid was to sit on the right side and mom was supposed to sit on the left. The rest could sit where ever they wanted.

“Morning Milady” I said as I gave her a kiss.

“Morning Chief, I like your new outfit. I like a man in uniform” She said as she made me sit

“I’ll bring you your breakfast” She said

“No Astrid I can do it” I stood up

“No let me, I’m a woman after all, I should h-“

“Just because you’re a woman doesn’t mean you should do these type of-“ She kissed me.

“Just sit down and relax” She pushed me back to my chair.

“Well Chief, Looking fine” Snotlout said as the gang sat on the table.

“Um thanks”

“I thought you didn’t want to wear it” Fishlegs said

“I didn’t but It’s a requirement. And to be honest I just didn’t want to wear it because it’s heavy. But i’ll just get used to it” I said as Astrid came back with my plate

“Hey Astrid can you also get our breakfast” Tuffnut said as Eret nudged him

“Are you serious” I heard him whisper

I just hated it when Men treated Woman as a weak person. Like they can only cook and do house work; they could do many things like men. But these years it started to worn down. Everyone was treated equally. But Tuff just had to tick me off.

“Fine. Ruff can you help me?”

“Of course” Ruff said

“No they can get their own, You two should just sit down and-“

“No it’s fine H, we can do it” Ruffnut said As they both left

“Why would you says that” Fishlegs said

“What? Isn’t that what woman do?”

“Eh. I’ll talk to you about this later” Snotlout said

“So chief, When is the wedding” Gobber said as he sat with us.

“Umm..s-soon”

“You know you’re gonna have to marry her by the end of the year right, it’s the rule.” Gobber said

“Isn’t 20 a young age for this”Eret said

“When the heir is now Chief, he needs to be married. Usually a chief is like 24 or 25 but..well you know. And stoick did want to retire so..yeah” Gobber said

“So when it soon, hiccup?” Fishlegs said

“And you two need to produce an heir” Snotlout said giving me a smirk

“Wait I need a heir soon too?!” I looked at gobber

“Well that part is up to you, But 25 is the latest. If you don’t then we’re gonna have to find someone else to be Chief and produce and heir” Gobber said

“Oh well that’ll be later. But with Marriage, I wanted it to be a surprise. I plan on doing it on her birthday

“What are you planning on doing on my birthday?” Astrid said as she placed the plates on the table; fried Eggs, bacon, and a piece of bread.

“it’s not a wedding for sure” Tuffnut said

We all turned and glared at him

“Umm. It is a wedding” Tuffnut said as he took a sip of water.

We all sighed

“Really?” Astrid said as she sat beside me

“Yeah. I mean we do need to get married and your birthday is on the last month of the year. So why not make this the best Birthday ever”

“Well I think that sound perfect”

Then toothless burst through the doors, running towards us.

“Morning bud” I said as I scratched his head

“Grrrrr” He looked towards the door

“Something happened” I said as I got on him and he ran and took of.

We landed on the edge of berk.

“What happened bud?”

He looked towards the right side, gesturing me go there, and he ran to the left. Why does he want me to go here?

But I started searching. What was he trying to tell me? Then I heard some screams.

I saw Bufflout who is Spitelout cousin, he is chasing Joel.

“What did you just call me!? Come back her ya fool!” He yelled. Running with a axe in his hands

No one really talks to him. He lives away from the village; he’s like Mildew. He doesn’t like anyone except his family; heck I don’t think he does anymore. and he doesn’t like dragons. Every year we argue with him about something stupid. I’m sick of him.

And now Bufflout was throwing punches at him. Weird, those weren’t his best punches. He wasn’t even trying. But Now they were both fighting.

“Joel, Bufflout please stop fighting” I said as I tried to get in between them but they pushed me away. I tried and tried to stop them but they just pushed me away like I was nothing.

That’s it. “STOP FIGHTING” I said as I yanked Joel away from him using with all my strength.

“BOTH OF YOU. GO TO THE GREAT HALL RIGHT NOW” I yelled as Joel ran away quickly.

“I’m not listening to you rookie” Bufflout said

“Im the chief and that’s an order!”

“Oh im so scared by the big almighty hiccup” He said as he go closer to me

“You have 5 seconds” I said

“5 seconds till what. A punch from thor?” He said laughing

And that’s it, I threw a punch on him

“HICCUP STOP” I heard Astrid said as she got off Stormfly and ran towards me

Bufflout punched me in my face and stomach causing me to cough up blood. And then ran up to him and pushed him to the ground. I threw a punch at his head again causing him to blackout. I was gonna throw another one but Astrid took a hold of my hand.

“HICCUP WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU” she pulled me away from from him.

“SNOTLOUT GO GET HIM TO GOTHI’S” She yelled to Snot and Fang who were landing.

“Are you serious hiccup?!” She said as she pulled me towards Stormfly but i just pulled her hand away

“I’m alright. Im don’t need to go to gothi’s”

“Hiccup you have to, you’re hurt”

“No im fine”

“Why did you put up a fight with him.”

“Oh So you think I can’t beat him up ,right? That im just the weak chief who can’t handle a problem at berk”

“Hiccup You need to control you actions. You need to connect with everyone. A chief does not attack his people. I know Bufflout can be annoying but he is part of berk. And You always said violence was not the answer”

“Oh Well then I changed my mind. Violence is sometimes the answer.! Now then. Im off to thors knows where”I said I walked away. I just wanted to be away from her, from everyone

Why does no one listen to me. I can’t be a good chief if no one listen. What would dad think of me right now?

“Hiccup you’re going to gothi’s this instant” as She pulled me

“I SAID IM NOT GOING”

“ITS A ORDER. ITS FOR YOUR OWN HEALTH”

“YOURE NOT THE CHEIF. YOU CANT BOSS ME AROUND. BUT I AM. SO I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!” I yelled as I slap her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and For toothless, he went to the other way because he heard a animal in distress and hiccup couldn’t hear him.


End file.
